Troublesome Encounters
by OwlPenguin
Summary: AU somewhere around the 20's. Rich girl Ino is dissatisfied with her caged life when she by accident meets the mysterious Shikamaru from the streets. They will soon learn how pure coincidences can change the life you know, intertwine your destiny with someone else's and how far they are willing to go in the name of true love.
1. Concealed In Shadows

**Author: **OwlPenguin

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Pairings: **Shikamaru/Ino and side pairings; Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata (the rest is up to you to figure out!)

**Summary: **_AU somewhere around the 20's_. Rich girl Ino is dissatisfied with her caged life when she by accident meets the mysterious Shikamaru from the streets. They will soon learn how pure coincidences can change the life you know, intertwine your destiny with someone else's and how far they are willing to go in the name of true love.

**Rating: **M for sexual and violent scenes.

**From author: **This story takes place somewhere in the early 1910-20's. If something's historically incorrect, please don't judge but you're welcome to enlighten me about it. I will try to update this as often as possible

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Concealed in shadows_

_By: OwlPenguin_

-X-

_Oh dear god! The dinner is in two hours, and you're dressed like that? Don't you want to impress? Do you __**want**__ to embarrass us? Please Ino, show some respect towards your family!_

Bla, bla, bla. Always this endless nagging. Ino Yamanaka sighed and wandered off to her room to fix herself up to the approaching dinner. Dinner, _again_, with the Haruno family. At least she got to see cousin Sakura.

She laughed slightly to herself thinking this, making the maid in her room give her an odd look. It was pretty amusing really, how all rich people called each other "cousin", even if they weren't even the closest to being related. Also, most of them just hated each other's guts as well, which made it more hilarious and frankly comical. Although, Sakura she didn't mind. She was a sweet girl with her heart on the right place, even if her family's wealth sometimes turned into too big of a fuss sometimes for her. Ino wished she would stop brag how she was engaged with the wealthiest man in the county, when she knew very well Sakura had no feelings at all for this poor guy.

She gasped as the corset was laced around her tiny body with more force than necessary.

"Not so rough, please!" she growled to the maid, who only huffed but at least loosened her corset death grip. Ugh, how many times hadn't she told her? And still, the maid persisted in _always _lacing it too hard. It was all about looking appealing, you know.

Almost an hour later, she could finally walk out of her room without her family yelling at her. Instead, she was met with praising words, such as _you look dazzling! I can't believe we have such a fine daughter! You're such a gem!_ She wanted to grimace at the hypocrisy. Nevertheless, as the good girl she was raised to be, she followed them willingly to the dinner which she already knew to be just as boring as watching paint dry.

-X-

They arrived just before the dinner party started, as always. _Fancy folks always arrive late, _her father had claimed her whole life and she never really understood what it meant. She swiftly and elegantly left her coat by the wardrobe and quickly went off to the banquet hall to avoid as many as possible. She had practically grown up in this house, she knew it's every corners. She missed the days where she and Sakura would run around and play, ignoring the adults admonitions. Now, they were 17 years old and were expected to act as adults as well. She hated it, she didn't want to be _responsible for the family honour _and stuff like that. She wanted the freedom she knew she could never have.

She observed the surroundings, seeing nothing but men in suits smoking cigars and slender women in fabulous dresses, probably worth more than every item in her lavish room. Nearly everyone in here was married or engaged with someone rich and successful. As she made her way to find her seat, she contemplated on this… lunacy everyone had about getting married. In this world, where she lived, a marriage was all about finding a rich, successful and _suiting _husband. Some women had the luck to find the love in a suitable man for themselves, but mostly all marriages were products of their parents' choice. Ino hated that concept, she'd never want to get married to a stranger. She didn't even know if she wanted to get married _at all. _She never mentioned that last thing to anyone, she knew she'd practically be decapitated for not agreeing on everyone else's idea of a good life.

She found her place, feeling both relieved and incommodious realising she'd sit right next to Sakura. At least she saw Temari, her other cousin being placed on the far end of the table. She hadn't really much against Temari, it was just that they never got along and they always ended up in pointless grudges. At least Sakura wasn't as hot-headed as Temari, but she was also rather dull. Oh well, at least she's nice to me, Ino though sitting down on her chair gracefully. Sakura soon joined in, and immediately went on blabbering about her fiancé Uchiha something. Ino mentally closed her ears, focusing on conversing with the man next to her. She had no idea who he was, probably another _cousin _but that wasn't of importance. However, he paid little attention to her words, so she soon gave up. Besides, Sakura was nagging on her other side.

"Are you even listening Ino? As I said, Sasuke has this big manor which is really fabulous but the furniture are all wrong, so I just have to…"

Ino closed her eyes, pretending to listen. As someone called her name, she quickly answered, thankful for an excuse not to listen to Sakura's endless chatting. She regretted it soon though.

"Ino! When will you find a suiting husband? It's about time soon!" it was Sakura's father who spoke, and along with this statement he and the rest of the adult men all laughed so the room rumbled while the women smiled with more dignity, incoherently sending some sympathy to her. All she did was just sighing and ignoring the stupid comment.

The night went on like that, and she was extremely bored. When they were leaving her father got something sympathetic in his eyes all of a sudden. She responded with a pleading look of despair and he promised her to go to the market in town the following day. _Victory, _she though. Going to town was one of the best things she knew. Maybe this night hadn't been in vain after all?

-X-

The following day was a nice one. The sun shone in through the drapes and blended Ino as she woke up. Deciding to dress herself today, as she most often did, she refrained from calling for a maid. She chose a light green dress and fixed her hair so that she would look decent. A last approving look in the grand mirror, and she was off running down the stairs.

"Let's go daddy!" she yelled enthusiastically, but was a bit taken aback seeing him walk out of the living room still with his morning robe on.

"Ino, darling, do you know what time it is? It's only 8am, and besides you should have some breakfast first." He said, probably trying to sound caring but ended up sounding stern. She gave him a disappointed look which he only dismissed as he turned around.

"We leave at 9, not earlier!" he said while disappearing into the living room again. She sighed, but obeyed and went to the kitchen to ask for breakfast. The kitchen maid was frankly the only one Ino liked, mainly because she had always been nice to Ino. During her childhood, while all the other maids complained how she made the floor dirty just by walking on it or how she ruined her clothes playing, the kitchen maid had always been nice to her, hiding her away from the other maids when they were after her for doing something bad.

In a short moment, she was served a full breakfast and only then realised how hungry she actually were. Maybe her dad wasn't that bad after all, forcing her to eat. She finished it all rather quick, thanked the maid and then glanced at the kitchen clock. It was five past 9!

The sum beamed high up in the blue sky, and the town was filled with people. Ino rejoiced as the sounds of voices, laughter, children playing and even some distant singing embraced her warm and lovingly. She loved this place so much. She looked around at the nearest shops and quickly decided that they weren't much to have, they were all rich-people shops which contained boring, expensive and mostly unnecessary stuff. Ino loved more to explore the hidden corners of the city, where the most obscure shops where located. Especially the ones containing old, inherited goods from bygone times. Her father, nor anyone in her social area would even think of buying such things. They were disgusting, and only for poor people. But for Ino, it was treasures.

Her dad had strictly ordered her to not run away from him again today, and also asked her so very kindly to not bring home any more "rubbish", as he viewed her findings. She frowned, she hated being treated like such a child in these situations. Just because she wasn't engaged to be married, couldn't she at least count as a young adult?

"Ah, Mr Yamanaka!"

She saw how he suddenly spotted someone he knew, some businessman of some sort. Oh well, her dad knew practically everyone in this city so she didn't even bother to figure out who the bearded man with the top hat was. She was briefly introduced by her father before they engaged into a very intense discussion about something out of her world. This was her chance.

After doing weird faces to her dad for a while, without him even taking the slightest notice of it, she ran off. Pleased with succeeding, a smug smile spread across her pale lips. She quickly ran into an alley, almost tripping over her long dress. How she hated these dresses!

She quickly caught sight of an interesting shop and went straight to it. A few more shops and 2 hours later, she was at the end of the alley, where it took a turn out to a bigger road. She decided she'd go back now, bracing herself for her scolding father awaiting. She turned on the place and went straight back to the way she came from. But something was blocking the way for her this time. Four men was standing there, two leaning on the brick wall to the right, one sitting on a garbage bin and the fourth one standing in the middle of the narrow alley. She had nowhere to go but the road. She turned again, walking a bit faster but trying not to show her fear. God knows what these men wanted, and Ino sure wasn't going to stay to figure out.

"Hey sweetheart, wait up!"

She ignored the shouts and hollers behind her and turned from the road to another street. This was a big mistake.

"Well, well, look what we have here, eh?"

"Pretty little thing."

"Mhm, but isn't she too young? She doesn't look very old."

"Who cares? It's not like you're marrying her."

The four men erupted in laughter that cut like knives through the tense air. Ino's blood froze when she faced a brick wall. She had gone into a dead end. Stupid, _stupid_ Ino.

She turned around, facing the men and wishing she'd brought some sort of weapon. Well, who was she kidding really? She could use a weapon even if she wanted too on these men. She swallowed hard, unwillingly backing up against the wall as they edged closer.

_This is it, _she thought. _If I don't do something now, I'll die. _

Without even thinking or hesitating, she closed her eyes and screamed the highest she could. Screamed for all of her lung capacity, trying to drown out the sound of the men.

"Oh, will you shut her up?!"

She received a slap on the face with a dirty hand, but even if it wasn't very hard it was enough for her fragile form to fall towards the ground.

"Thanks. So, who'll start?"

The man speaking laughed crudely, and Ino closed her eyes. She was doomed. She heard his footsteps edging closer when suddenly a voice from above broke through the laughter.

"Nobody is _starting _anything here."

The sound of someone or something landing on the ground next to her was heard, as if someone had jumped down from the brick wall. The odd, slightly husky voice continued talking to the men who had silenced.

"In fact, each and every one of you are leaving. Now. Don't ever fucking dare to come here again."

"Oh really, kid? The fuck you saying?" one of the men spoke back, but was quickly reprimanded by another one.

"Shut up Kyle! You don't know who you're messin with! Let's just go…"

The sound of ruffling feet was heard as the men obviously were leaving, and Ino finally dared to open her eyes. In front of her appeared a hand, reaching down to help her up. She gratefully took it, and turned her head up to see her rescuer. She was looking up in the face of probably the strangest man she'd ever met. He looked nothing like the boys and men in her world, and somehow she found herself liking it. He had long, black hair tied up in a ponytail along with rather shabby clothes. They looked very clean though, and his face was still concealed by the shadows of the alley. She collected herself to thank him, but she was still stunned and shocked.

"Oh, thank you Mr…Mr…"

"Nara." He answered simply, barely moving a muscle in his face.

"Mr Nara." She repeated. "Thank you for saving my life, Mr Nara. How shall I ever repay this honourable deed?"

"No need to thank me, miss…?"

"Yamanaka." She answered just as simply. She narrowed her eyes at his nonchalant demeanour.

"Shall I walk you back to the safety, Miss Yamanaka?"

She raised a brow at his nonchalant, but polite answer. He seemed so simple, like he hadn't a care in the world. Like he wasn't affected at all of what just happened here. She thought for a second and then nodded. He offered her his arm, and she thankfully hooked hers with it.

She told him the directions to find her father, even if it was with prodigious reluctance. She was way too fascinated by this mysterious man appearing nowhere from the shadows to ever wanting to head home. And what was even more interesting to her, was the fact that those men seemed to know about him, and that they were _afraid _of him. She glanced carefully at him through her hair. Out of the shadows, she could see that he had very handsome features in his face along with a pair of hazel brown eyes. She felt she wanted to know more about him, but was afraid to ask. She tried different phrases in her head before deciding on one.

"Who are you really, Mr Nara?" Jesus, how stupid didn't that sound? But he barely huffed at her before he answered. Was he trying to contain a laughter?

"I'm no one really. Why would someone like you be interested in getting to know me, anyway?"

The answer surprised her only half as much as it frustrated her.

"Excuse me? You don't know me, so don't label me please! So what if I do want to know about you? What's the problem with that, huh?" she said quite bluntly.

"Well, you sure do know how to reprimand someone, that's for sure." He chuckled slightly. She ignored how much she enjoyed it and only narrowed her eyes at him as a reply. She suddenly realised she had let down her guard completely. She always behaved well and spoke properly, but now she behaved as if she was with some close friend. Besides the fact, of course, that she knew nothing of him. She swiftly drew back into her role again, polite and well-mannered. They continued walking in silence, both of them not seeming quite sure of how to start a conversation.

"But, you know if you're ever in the close-by neighbourhood… I mean, I have my living at Akimishi Inn, so if you're so eager to know more then…"

"Akimishi Inn?" she repeated quizzically, as his voice slowly faded out. He nodded, keeping his look on the cobblestone road before them. Interest flared up inside of her, she _had _to find that place. But of course, she did not let any of this slip past her mask of diplomacy as she replied;

"I will consider that, Mr Nara." She couldn't hide a little smile curving her lips, she really looked forward to this. It was insane. She didn't even know this man, yet she was so amazed by him already. She needed to know more. Her endless need of information on everything was sometimes very bothersome, she become conscious of.

Nevertheless, they had finally reached the town square, where Ino supposed her father to be. And sure enough, he was standing by a lamppost at the far end talking to another businessman. Ino wondered to herself if he had even noticed her absence. She turned to Mr Nara, who had let go of her arm and was dwelling in the shadows of the closest alleyway.

"So, this is where I bid you farewell Mr Nara. I hope we meet again." She said, trying not to put too much emphasis on the word "hope". He, however, gave her almost a smile before he replied.

Disregarding what most men did when leaving her, like kissing her hand or something along those lines, he simply waved to her with an unreadable expression on his face. She found herself smiling, waving back. She was mesmerized by this man from the shadows, she didn't even know how long she just stood there still watching him leave. She shook her head slightly, pulling herself out of the trance she was in and quickly composing herself to move. She turned to find her father again, and saw him standing at the same place again. After promptly considering with herself, she decided on not telling him the truth. He'd be way too worried.

"Dad! Dad, here I am! Did you miss me?"

He turned to see her half-running towards him, and she was given a very serious look.

"Ino, there you are you bothersome girl! Where were you? I've been worried sick."

"Well, I was just you know, walking around in shops and I got lost but then I found my way back. Luckily!"

She had always been good at lying, and she could see little hints of amusement behind her father's stern eyes.

"Very well then, I'm glad you're back. Let us go back home, it's getting rather late."

She nodded and accompanied him along the short way home that they walked. He was telling her something, something about business as always, but she didn't hear any of it. Nothing such as insignificant as that could draw her mind away from the man from the shadows.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Dear reader, please review!**


	2. Tenten's Issue

**Hello! So here's chapter 2, and I apologise for writing such a short one this time as well, I'll try to write a longer one next time! R&R, please!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Tenten's issue_

_By: OwlPenguin _

_Eyes as blue as the sky surrounded him along with the velvet, golden hair, twisting and twirling around his arms and legs. He was trapped, but didn't mind._

Droplets of cold water falling on his nose woke him up in a much unpleasant way. He slowly opened his eyes, covering them from the streaming sunlight, only to meet Tenten's severe look.

"Get up, lazy! It is way past noon and you're supposed to be fixing one of the ovens in the kitchen today. Hurry up now."

She put the glass of water she was holding on his bedside table, and then hurriedly left the room. Christ, something real bad must've happened to make her that mad, he thought.

He slowly stood up and reluctantly met his own reflection in the mirror being poorly placed right next to his bed. Shikamaru Nara, a tall and slender boy on 17 years, glared back at him. His long black hair was in a complete mess, and for the moment his eyes were red from getting the absolute minimum of sleep. He tried to remember the dream he had dreamt, grasping desperately onto the few fragments of it still floating around in his mind. All he could recall was blue hair and golden hair, just like that girl he had saved yesterday. Was it, miss...Yamanaka? Yeah, he was pretty sure that was what she had said.

While getting dressed and carefully tying his hair up in a ponytail, he pondered on the possibility of meeting her again. He had somehow, stupidly, mentioned where he lived. He inwardly scowled himself, it was not like him giving out information on himself to random people. That way, he'd be dead in no time for sure. But still, a small part of him secretly hoped for the golden haired girl to show up again. Maybe he had been too forward? Maybe he shouldn't have said anything? Maybe he should've answered her questions instead of acting all rude and mysterious? Nevertheless, he had just been quite honest with her. There was nothing special about him.

He made sure to lock the door to his room before walking down the hall towards the stairway. His feet brushed lightly against the carpeted floor when he walked, and he loved that familiar feeling. He went down to the ground floor, then turned left in the reception heading for the kitchen and surely an angry Tenten.

Lucky for him and the rest of the kitchen staff, she wasn't there at the moment. His old friend Choji waved to him, and as he greeted him he could hear Asuma's voice from the pantry greeting him a good morning with cheerful tone. Asuma was the closest thing to a father Shikamaru had, and he was most often in a cheerful, good mood. Only when something bad happened to the inn or someone at it, he would turn really mad and concerned. He stuck his bearded face out of the pantry door to show Shikamaru which oven that needed fixing. Shikamaru gave him a smile in reply and turned to get on with his work.

Choji was apparently in the mood for some small talk, for he immediately started chatting as soon as he had made sure that Shikamaru wasn't going to leave for some time. Shikamaru didn't mind him talking really, however, he just wasn't very good at giving replies.

"So, the other day I just realised something you know? Have you noticed how Tenten is the only waitress who ever gets to serve that wealthy guy, Hyuga is his name right? You know, the unobtrusive, dark haired man who always comes here around lunch time?"

"Hmm, yeah Neji right? Don't think he has ever let Hinata serve him, nor you. Strange."

"I know! And since I want to know why, I asked Tenten this morning but she just totally flipped out, hit me and told me something about keeping out of other's business… what could she mean with that?"

Oh. So _that _was the real reason to Tenten's weird behaviour this morning. He only chuckled and shrugged. Choji was probably the biggest gossiper in these neighbourhoods, he were always that kind of person who couldn't keep out of other's businesses. Most often, this was fun but sometimes it had led to trouble. Shikamaru listened perfunctory while working on getting the oven fixed. He shortly found the fault and fixed it in a swift moment. When done, he rose up from the floor only to find Choji looking at him like he expected an answer.

"What? I wasn't really listening attentively."

"I said, what were you up to yesterday? I didn't see you coming home until it was already dark outside."

"Oh, uh nothing really. I was just walking around." He lied, hoping with all his heart Asuma couldn't hear them. He could always tell by his voice when he was lying, and he didn't want Choji to think he was hiding something from him, it would only lead to Shikamaru being the latest subject in every damn conversation.

Luckily, Choji bought the lie and Asuma didn't reveal him. He sighed out of relief and went into the pantry to fetch an apple for breakfast. Asuma was standing further in, sorting groceries on the grand shelves. Shikamaru promptly snatched an apple from the big basket in the corner, leaving the kitchen as fast as he could. On his way out, he almost thought himself to hear Asuma's laughter, that laughter of recognition he had heard too often throughout his childhood when telling poorly constructed lies. He cursed under his breath about Asuma hearing the whole conversation, of course. Oh well, he could at least thank him for not telling Choji he was lying.

He wasn't sure why he lied about it really. He had a feeling he wanted to keep it a secret for longer, only to keep the memory of her to himself. He did not want to let anyone else know about it, not yet. Unless she decided to drop by for a visit. Then he practically _had_ to tell the others.

He got himself seated in a rather comfortable chair out in the shadow on the terrace. Sitting in the sun was too hot and clammy, and hearing the familiar noises from inside the diner was calming him. He had lived here for as long as he could remember, his life before age six was mostly just a blur, only fractions of memories still existing. All he knew was that Asuma and his wife Kurenai had taken care of him for some reason because his parents couldn't. He later learned about their destiny, when he was old enough to comprehend. That had also been the time for some odd memories to be explained. He closed his eyes and lent back in the chair, wanting to forget about the world for just a moment.

When he joined the little family he had grown up into, he was their second adopted child. Another boy his age, who had been there since age four was now his adoptive brother. A boy completely passionate about his pet dog Akamaru, who loved to play the piano and most often enjoyed playing stupid pranks on others. His name was Kiba, and right now Shikamaru could hear familiar tunes on the piano inside, making a slight smile tug on his lips. He had never really been that close to Kiba, but he loved him as the adoptive brother he was and had nothing against him. In fact, he had never felt himself very close to any of his "siblings". They were always more like friends to him, and the only person he had really bonded with throughout his childhood was Choji.

Choji was son to the owner of this inn, Chouza Akimichi. Choji was, like his father, the loud mouthed, social and friendly type. He wasn't very nicely treated as a kid, because of his bodyweight, but at his current age he didn't care much anymore for that. Nonetheless, when the times had been the worst for either Choji or Shikamaru, they had always stood by each other's sides. So, in most terms, Choji was his only real friend.

-X-

What felt like only a moment later, Shikamaru was brutally woken up by a big, stinking tongue licking his face enthusiastically. He pushed down the large white dog Akamaru on the floor and glared angrily at Kiba, who was standing in the doorway practically choking himself with laughter.

"You should've seen your face, Shikamaru!" he exclaimed, Shikamaru only growling inaudibly at him.

"What was that for, Kiba? You know I don't like when he does that." A slight hint of accusation and distrust tinted the words, a kind underlying distrust Shikamaru had had ever since the first day he was introduced to Akamaru. He wasn't very fond of dogs, to be honest. He preferred cats.

"But it sure woke you up, didn't it? Whatever, anyway Tenten needs you in the kitchen." He whistled on Akamaru and disappeared through the door. Shikamaru stood up reluctantly from his comfortable seat, and realised by the way the sky had gotten darker and the weather colder that he had fallen asleep, and slept for quite some time too. He cursed silently, wiped his damp face off on his shirt before entering the restaurant.

There still wasn't many people there, but probably enough for Tenten to freak. He spotted their regular guest, Neji Hyuga. He always arrived at the restaurant around lunch time and didn't leave until right after supper. Not every day, but most days. And, of course, always keeping the same daily schedule. He always had the same seat, and since basically everyone who went there knew who he was, the seat was always empty for him. Nobody wanted the hassle that would boil up in case someone else _did_ sit there. Another oddly amusing thing about him was, which Tenten claimed she hated, that he always required to have Tenten serve him. Of course, she could serve other tables as well, but he didn't like being served but other waitresses or waiters such as Hinata or Choji. He claimed they were _sloppy, _and that nobody could do the job as well as Tenten.

Shikamaru's lips curved into an amused smile. He sure was going to tease Tenten about this. This side of him, the childish, prankish one, didn't reveal too often but when it did, Shikamaru usually had the time of his life. He gave Tenten a meaning look as he passed her in the doorway to the kitchen and gained an angry glare back. He chuckled to himself, feeling satisfied with the reaction.

-X-

As the night grew on and it became late, there was only a few people left in the restaurant. Most staff had gone home for the night, this evening sure had been stressful. Shikamaru and Tenten were the only staff left, along with Kiba softly playing the piano out in the dining area and Shino staying behind to help with the dishes.

Shino was Shikamaru's other adoptive brother. He was the quiet type, never said much, read a lot and took care of bugs. He was the type of guy that carried out a spider out of a room instead of killing it. He had never in his life swapped a fly with the newspaper, such as everyone else. Nobody knew where this bug fascination originated from, but he had always been that way.

Shikamaru stacked clean plates in a pile before putting them back in the cupboard. He quickly scanned the pile of dirty dishes, deciding he could let Shino go get some sleep.

He laid a hand on Shino's shoulder, who immediately stopped what he was doing. "It's alright Shino, I'll do the rest."

He mumbled a "thank you" before wiping his wet hands off and leaving the room. Shikamaru could almost catch a silent goodnight wish from him as well, but he might as well have been imagining it. He continued on taking care of the dishes, when the door flung open violently. Shikamaru half expected Shino to come back yelling at him that he drowned all the poor amoebas using so much water or something along those lines, but it wasn't who he expected. It was Tenten, leaning against the closest countertop with an expression of slight panic.

"What's the matter? Something happened?" he said, scanning her expression curiously, feeling slightly concerned for his friend.

She jumped slightly when he spoke, only then noticing his presence. She quickly masked her face with a calmer look, though not managing to conceal her eyes. "Oh damn, I didn't see you there! It's nothing, everything's just fine."

He raised a brow at her questioningly. "Sure it is." He thought for a bit before his next sentence. He was not sure how to pose his question. "Do you want to...I don't know, talk about it? It's just you and me here, and you know I'd never tell anyone."

Biting her lip, she probably knew he was telling the truth. Shikamaru wasn't usually one for lies, it wasn't in his nature. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. It took a while for her to open it again and finally speak.

"Alright then…Well, you know Neji, right? I, I mean Mr Hyuga." He nodded in response and she kept going.

"You know how he always requires me as a waitress for him, and how rumours are going on about it and all…Well, I'm starting to feel, that maybe the rumours are true? I feel like…both crying and laughing just thinking of it because I feel so much different around him, and I know he doesn't feel that way about me, and Christ it's not like we even _hang out_ I just serve his food, but you know maybe we have some contact? After all, sometimes when I have made an effort with my hair or clothes he comments on it, but isn't that normal for most decent guys to do? I'm just so confused, and I feel stressed all the time and have nowhere to turn and no one to ask and…"

"So you're in love with Neji Hyuga?" he cut her off, and she looked completely taken aback.

"W-well I guess you could uh put it t-that way, yes." She stammered. "Oh god, I'm screwed right? What have I given myself into?"

She sat down on the closest stool, looking completely dejected. She brushed her brown locks out of her face and buried it in her hands. He took a step towards her and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He had never been good with these kind of stuff, so mostly he just let his actions speak louder than his words. She sniffled slightly and looked up, swiftly wiping one single tear away from her eye.

"Do you know how that feels, Shikamaru? Loving someone you can't have?" she blurted out. Shikamaru was about to quickly answer a swift 'no', before something came to his mind. Blond locks and blue eyes sent chills down his spine, and he shrugged, trying to shake it off.

"Well, I guess. I'm not sure." Luckily, Tenten did not comment on this. She just nodded slowly and patted his hand, still laying on her shoulder. She stood up from the stool and turned to him with a rather sympathetic smile.

"You should go get some sleep Shikamaru. I'll send the rest home and finish the dishes." He was about to protest when she simply put her hand over his mouth. "No. do as I say. I need some time for myself to think anyway. Goodnight Shikamaru."

She removed her hand and lightly patted his cheek before leaving the kitchen. He smiled slightly to himself and started walking towards his room. Somehow, he felt relieved he was not the only one struggling with oddly difficult issues, not the only one feeling completely confused by themselves. And he was glad Tenten trusted him enough to tell him all this. She was sometimes like his big sister, even though she just worked at the Akimichi inn and didn't live there. She was three years older than him, barely, and had started working at the place around his current age. Still, she was like a family member. That was what he loved the most with this place. It brought people together, making them feel like one big, happy family. Even the most lonesome people would feel loved and appreciated here. Even Shikamaru.

-X-

The next morning he woke up early, exhausted from the same, confusing dream. He groaned and glared at the little clock on his bedside table. It was too early to get up anyway, so he turned to try to get some more actual sleep.

"_Thank you for saving my life, Mr Nara. How shall I ever repay this honourable deed?"_

_Her voice echoed everywhere as she spoke, filling the small alley with the striking sound it made. It made his shadows draw back, and the light fill him. It made his heart sing. It floated around in the air around him, he could almost touch it. _

_The sights and sounds where overwhelming, she was too perfect. Too fragile. He felt the need to protect her, and brutally harm anyone who tried to harm__** her**__. He could not reason with himself anymore, ha was stunned by this gorgeous-looking stranger whom he had just saved the life on. _

_Big, blue eyes swallowed him, bringing him to her very soul. He took a step forward. _

Shikamaru gasped, waking up brutally with the feeling of falling. He quickly sat up to shake the feeling off, and to his surprise the dream still lingered in his mind. He never remembered his dreams fully, just tiny fragments of it. This time, it was etched in his mind.

He went up, sitting in the window sill. He opened the window slightly to let in some fresh air, trying to think clearly. What could this dream mean? Everything had been all good, until he took a step forward and fell into a deep hole of despair making him wake up. Was it some sort of bad omen? Oh, who was he kidding? He didn't believe in such things anyway. But he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut and the slight lump in his throat.

He looked out the window lazily, watching the people passing by. There were so many, even at this hour. It was still too early for any decent person to be out, in Shikamaru's opinion. He watched them enter and leave the nearby shops, how the mothers scolded their children for running away from them and how the highly reputable men always seemed to have something very important to discuss with one another.

Shikamaru closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall. He didn't really like this town, he felt caged. He wanted out and see the world, leave to a place where nobody knew him. Where his past couldn't come back and haunt him when he least expected it to. But still, how could he ever leave? He had no money at all, and what would his family say? What would his friends say?

Pushing the window open just a bit with his foot by accident, he somewhat stumbled over a very interesting conversation, _indeed_.

"Yes, the Yamanaka household, where can I find that?" the words were spoken of an oddly looking man with silver grey hair, and his face partly covered with a mask. Shikamaru studied him well, not ever remembering to have seen him somewhere in town before.

"You follow this way, and at the intersection you turn left only to head right at the next one." The answer came from a tattered looking man, standing in a street corner trying to sell cabbage. "When you've done that, all you have to do is follow the road as it goes. You'll see the mansion when you get there, it's quite big and has a large, black and spiky fence around."

Shikamaru was quick to scribble this information down on the closest piece of paper he had, a dirty napkin from last night's late supper. The last spoken words of the conversation he was eavesdropping on floated through the window along with fresh morning air.

"Thank you, good man." The masked man turned to leave.

"No worries, and good luck with that job, eh?" the other man shouted cheerfully after him. However, the masked man only responded with a slight wave of his hand before disappearing round the corner.

Hmm, maybe I should pay _her _a visit? Shikamaru thought swiftly to himself. It was a tempting thought, but the more sensible part of him quickly swatted it away like an ugly fly. He couldn't possibly do something like that, and he knew it. They were two worlds apart, and he was suddenly more than certain she would never come back here. Not to meet _him,_ no way. What was he anyway?

He drew back his hair from his eyes, slightly concerned about the unfamiliar gnawing feeling inside his chest. He ignored it. It was easier than questioning it.

Feeling suddenly pissed off about nothing, he decided that he might as well go back to sleep since he had no certain duties today anyway. He fell down onto the bed heavily, sloppily pulling the sheets back over him and quickly falling into deep, dreamless sleep.

He did not hear the imminent knockings on his door, not when they called his name through the door. He just continued sleeping, presently unaware of anything troublesome.

_Later that day_

"Well then. I guess Shikamaru, I mean Mr Nara, is still asleep. The diner was busy yesterday, so he's actually excused to do so." Said Lee, the ever so cheerful receptionist at Akimichi Inn. "Can I leave him a message from you, Miss?"

"Yes, please. Tell him Miss Yamanaka was here, and that she wants to meet him. As soon as possible."

-X-

* * *

**A/N: So, I just feel I should say right now that the next chapter will start on the same day that Shikamaru wakes up for the second time (that would be the morning after he talked with Tenten). It can maybe feel a bit confusing, but since I'm telling you now I'll also try my best to make it as understandable as possible! See you!**


	3. Shikamaru

**Hello everyone! Firstly, I really want to apologize for not updating in weeks! I have had A LOT of other happenings, such as a whole lot of exams/essays to write and other school stuff. Also, for the past five days I've been preparing for and played theatre. I had 11 performances in three days, so yeah I think I was pretty much allowed to not do anything else than sleep in my spare time... If anyone want to see some awesome pics from it, visit my twitter junihimmel :)**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3! I will try to update as much as I can, school ends 12/6 so after that I'll probably write more often^^ This chapter's name is a bit misleading perhaps, it's in Ino's point of view and Shikamaru doesn't actually appear in this chapter... But, next one will be more about Shikamaru! **

**Thank you everyone who have added this story to their alerts/faves, and also thank you for your lovely reviews! **

**R&R!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Shikamaru_

-X-

_Earlier that day_

"Miss Yamanaka, are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?"

"And how many times have I told you to just call me Ino?"

Ino and her teacher Iruka had a short staring contest following their words, but both soon gave up. Ino smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Iruka, I do listen I swear. It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now." It was true, ever since yesterday afternoon she couldn't think of anything else than Mr Nara. She was almost ashamed to confess to herself how much time she had spent thinking about him. And was it really only yesterday it happened? It felt like a lifetime ago.

She heard Iruka clear his throat, and she realised by his slightly annoyed expression that she had gotten lost in her once thoughts again.

"Oh, right, uh sorry."

He lightened up slightly, smiling at her. "It's alright Ino." He said, putting extra emphasis on her name. She smiled contently. "Today's lesson is over soon anyway."

"Already? May I ask why we finish so early today?" she was surprised, her private home-school lessons usually lasted all afternoon every second weekday.

"Don't you remember? Today is when your bodyguard arrives, your dad asked me to give you the day off to get to know each other."

"Oh. Right. I had forgotten." The bodyguard. She had honestly forgotten about that. Her dad had told her about it this morning, she recalled, when he had said that he thought she wasn't careful enough out in the public just running around like that. So now he was making her drag around some boring bodyguard with her just the sake of _her own safety._

Of course, she should've known her behaviour would get consequences. She just expected something… _lighter. _

The door creaked slightly when it opened, and as she and Iruka turned around they both faced her father along with an odd man. Her bodyguard, she presumed, was tall and slim built. He had most of his face masked and his hair had the colour of silver. However, he didn't look very old so the unusual hair was a mystery already. She added to her mental list that she had to ask him about it sometime.

She barely registered Iruka next to her suddenly acting rather strange, standing up more straight as well as fixing his usually messy hair quickly. She was keeping her narrowed eyes at her father suspiciously. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for punishing her like this.

"Why do you look so irate, my dear Ino? Aren't you happy to meet Mr Hatake? He'll be your bodyguard from now on." Her father looked far more cheerful than she liked, so she kept her face like it was and answered him with her ever so diplomatic voice.

"Why, yes of course. Good day, Mr Hatake." She raised her hand to shake his, mostly to provoke her father. Dignified women didn't shake hands, at least if you asked every man in her surroundings. Maybe with exception of Iruka.

But Mr Hatake ignored her hand and seemed to merely just smile at her through his mask. "Please, call me Kakashi. I've always despised formalities."

She smiled to herself at his honesty, thinking maybe he wouldn't be that bad after all. She turned around to collect the few schoolbooks she owned and put them in the bag she always persisted in carrying herself.

"So, shall we be going then? I was promised the afternoon alone with my guard at any place I chose, remember?"

Her tone went rather edgy as she turned to her father. He didn't seem to put too much thought in it though, he just embarrassed her even more with saying; "Just try not to lose her, Mr Hatake! She's a clever one, and quick too!"

She stared down at the floorboards while her cheeks burned. "Can we just go, please?" she muttered, and to her relief they turned towards the door.

"Of course, I shall not keep you waiting much longer. Have fun now, princess!" she winced slightly at her old nickname given by her father, but walked with fragments of her dignity left out of the door and was followed by the men. She wasn't much for old customs, but somehow liked being a lady when it came to "ladies first"-moments.

They said their goodbyes as Kakashi accompanied her towards an awaiting car. They stepped in and enjoyed the short trip in a comfortable silence. This man felt different than the men she was used to meet, so she decided it was worth trying to talk some sense in him. She glanced carefully over at him. He looked utterly jaded, only judging by the look in his dark eyes.

The car stopped with a slight tug, and she was helped out. At least this Kakashi seemed to be a gentleman. He looked at her while the car drove away again, waiting.

She cleared her throat discreetly. "I would like to discuss something important with you. Shall we leave to a more… discreet place?"

"If that is what you wish Miss Yamanaka."

"Ino," she corrected him. He nodded, and she could see the hint of a smile reaching his eyes.

She dragged him off to a remote café, a very small and cute one she had spotted some months ago. She had always wanted to go there but never had a proper reason or enough time. They sat down at one of the outside tables, and Ino briefly closed her eyes as a cool breeze flew by.

"So, we need to discuss how we're gonna have this guard-rich, overprotected girl relationship." She completely let her guard down, letting him see the real Ino. The girl that didn't care much for formalities or family traditions, who talked like "a savage" when she wasn't around admonishing adults telling her how to live her life. "We both now that none of us like this situation."

She took a major risk. She actually had absolutely no idea whether Kakashi liked his job or not, but to her it seemed pretty obvious. He was stuck with a wild, boring, seventeen year old girl whom he had to watch with all his might. If not, he would certainly lose his job. But she still had to take very careful steps forward in this conversation.

He didn't say anything as they ordered some tea when the waiter arrived, and only seemed to study her very carefully. She bit her lip nervously and fiddled with her cuticles. She turned her gaze away and almost jumped when Kakashi's deep voice suddenly emerged from nowhere.

"That is true. I don't like my job that much. I just took it to pay the rent." He seemed to have been thinking over these words very carefully, he spoke them with such grace. "No offense though, it's not your fault." He added, and she smiled apologetically.

"No, it's alright. I understand." She suddenly hit the serious part of this conversation and took a breath before continuing, focusing on getting every single syllable right. "So, what shall we do about this situation? Do you have any propositions? It's not like we can risk getting discovered."

The waiter walked past them to place his tea on the table, and she contemplated on how he could drink it with the mask on when he suddenly spoke again.

"I propose you do whatever you want to do when we're out, in addition to me doing whatever I want to do. At the end of the day we'll meet up again and walk back home like nothing ever happened."

"So, you're willing to do it? You're willing to cover up for me like that?"

"That is what you wish, and I honestly can't imagine anything more boring for a teenage girl to be trapped with a mid-aged male guard. I understand how you feel Ino, which is why I'm helping you."

Ino was completely lost for words. Her plan had gone perfectly, he had even come up with the idea himself. "I… I am so grateful, thank you! I will never forget this!"

He laughed and waved it off, but Ino was still indescribably happy. "Wh-when shall I come back here?"

"Let's say around 7 pm, yeah? So your parents won't get too worried."

"Sure!" she smiled and stood up, feeling the urge to run away wherever her legs could get her. "Thank you again, so much!"

He nodded politely at her, and she turned and began to walk off when she remembered something. Surely Kakashi would have a reasonably good local sense?

"Oh, and one more question. You don't happen to know about a place called _Akimichi Inn_, do you?"

"Why, yes, I do actually. I think I walked past it this morning, it's situated right down that way." He said and pointed. She squealed out a thank you before running off, feeling slightly more empowered. She had a chance on finding the man of the shadows again! Mr Nara!

-X-

In only a few minutes she reached it. A big, once white, sign with red letters told her that this was in fact the Akimichi Inn. It was a big house, visibly mended at some places, but charming with a little terrace at the front with the doors flung open letting out a faint scent of food. It seemed to have 4 floors, but it was hard to tell. She cautiously stepped up to the front porch and peeped in through the door. She had found the reception, as it seemed, but she could not see anyone there. After a moment of collecting herself she finally dared to step in. The reception was small and homely, the floor covered in carpets and the walls completely covered by old, framed photographs. The desk had a little bell on it, and behind it hung a board with lots of keys on. She abstained from ringing the bell and instead studied the photographs.

There was mainly just a lot of smiling people in all ages and different events, and after some time she figure out that the same persons appeared more than once, but in different ages. She wondered if there were the owners of this place, and her eyes got caught on a picture on a spiky-haired boy when a loud voice behind her made her jump.

"Hello there my lovely lady! Good day! Is there any way I can I help you?"

She spun around and faced a man standing in front of the desk, leaning on it. He had a peculiar, shiny haircut, immense eyebrows and a big smile to accompany with. He looked at her questioningly for a while before she could compose herself to answer.

"I, uh, well, I just, I am looking for someone."

"Alright, and just who might that be?"

"Mr Nara, I believe his name is. Does he live here?"

"Sure he does! Only just yesterday he worked his butt off trying to help in the kitchen, so I'm guessing he's getting some well-deserved sleep by now! But don't worry, I'll have someone go check. Shino! Get out here!"

My, he talked fast! And also seemed to have nearly no manners at all. But he was at least being rather friendly and fairly polite, even if she barely could catch a word he said. Only just a moment after the man stopped talking, another man appeared in the doorway behind the desk. He was much shorter, had brown, messy hair and covered his eyes with sunglasses. He had a morose expression on his pale face.

"What is it, Lee?" he said in a low tone, barely audible. He slowly walked around the desk while he spoke, taking each step unhurriedly.

"Would you go check if Shikamaru's up yet? The lady here's asking for him."

"Why can't you just do it yourself? I'm sure she'd be alright without your company for just a moment." He answered in a sarcastic tone, but nonetheless he started walking towards the stairs. "Who shall I send the regards from anyway? What's her name?"

Lee, who Ino supposed was the peculiar man's name, who did not seem to notice the tone of Shino's voice, turned to Ino with a questioning look. "Well, Miss?"

"Yamanaka, Ino. That is my name." she answered politely and watched Shino nod modestly before disappearing up to the next floor. Ino nervously folded her hands behind her back and watched Lee rummage through some things behind the desk before looking up at her with a big smile.

"So, anything else on the wish-list Miss Yamanaka? A room? A snack? Some tea?"

"Oh, well, no thank you. It's fine." She felt her cheeks turning slightly crimson by the thought that she actually went here after all. What _had_ she been thinking really? What would Mr Nara say? Why would she even do this? She found herself with no other reason than the fact that she was well-nigh dying to know more about him. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. Then repeated. After standing there looking like a fish for a swift moment, she spoke and immediately regretted it.

"So, can you tell me anything about Mr Nara? Does he work here often?"

"Oh yeah, I mean he lives here. Have been since years back. It's a complicated story, but now we're just like one big family! He's really handy, but quite lazy. How come you're searching for him?"

"I just, wanted to bring back something he dropped once." She lied quick, thinking for a swift second what in god's name Sakura would say about this. She'd probably say it was a waste of time talking to poor people, but sure enough the house was neat. Ino huffed silently, as if she cared what Sakura said? She had always had the most stupid opinions.

She was deep into her own mind once again when the sound of footsteps emerged from the staircase. Shino showed up a second later, turning to her, though she couldn't be sure if he actually looked at her.

"Shikamaru's asleep, sorry. I couldn't wake him. Shall I leave him a message?"

"Shikamaru…?" she said quizzically, even if she could almost guess who that was.

"Well yeah, that's "Mr Nara's" name." Lee answered, before picking up a pen and paper from the desk. "So, a message perhaps?"

"Yes, please." She replied, looking swiftly over to the clock. She needed to get back soon anyway. Lee gave her the pen and paper, and she stopped and thought for just a moment before scribbling something down:

_Mr Shikamaru Nara, _

_I, Ino Yamanaka, went to Akimichi inn to see you, as proposed from you. However, you were not available, and if you wish to meet me again then be at the small café down the Westmount road around noon on the next Tuesday. You can't possibly miss it._

_Sincerely, Ino Yamanaka._

_PS: I found out your first name, so I thought I'd let you know mine. You're welcome. _

-X-

She found Kakashi instantly, he was sitting on the exact same spot where she had left him. The cup in front of him was empty, and she swiftly wondered how the heck he had drunken it with his mask in the way. Maybe he had taken it off? Oh well, whatever.

"Right on time, Ino. Well done." He rose up from the chair, threw some tip on the table before leaving to walk with Ino towards the centre of the town where they could get a car.

They walked in silence for a moment. Ino suddenly remembered the note she had written for Mr Nara. For _Shikamaru_. "Oh, and Kakashi? Is it possible for you to take me to town next Tuesday?"

"Sure, why not. I'll just have to talk to your father first, but I'm sure we could pull that off."

"Thank you." She smiled to herself. This day had been a good day. Even if her plans hadn't worked out quite as she had planned, the day hadn't been a complete waste. After all, she now knew his name and she would possibly meet him in a week. She felt herds of butterflies in her stomach just thinking of it, bringing a big, undeniable smile to her lips. And his name, _his name_. She really liked it.

Oh Ino, stop this! You can't feel this way about someone you've barely met, she told herself. If she fell head over heels for this man, she was in trouble. And she knew it. She knew it all too well.

-X-


	4. Oversleeping

**First things first, thank you so tremendously much for all your lovely reviews! I know I'm updating slow, but reading what you've all taken time to write to me keeps me going! You're all such wonderful little owlets ^^**

**R&R! **

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Oversleeping_

_By: OwlPenguin_

"There you are, sleepy-head! Thought you were nearly dead in there!"

"Clever words from someone who went to bed _before _the clock struck 12 yesterday. For once _I _actually did some work."

"Tche, just joking around with you! Oh and by the way, some lady came by to see you earlier."

"Lady?" Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. "What lady?"

Lee pulled some sort of content face before he answered. "Just some girl looking for you, nothing special, what was her name again…?"

"Lee…" he said warningly. Lee just laughed and ignored him.

"Oh, right! Miss Yamanaka. Pretty girl. Left you a note and everything!"

Shikamaru's sore eyes followed the tall man clothed in green when he went behind the desk in the reception. After a short moment of rummaging through all the shelves and drawers he eventually pulled out a small, white envelope. He smiled cunningly and waved it in the air in front of Shikamaru. He reached out to grab it, but was denied when Lee pulled it back. This was getting ridiculous.

"Lee, goddamn it! Just give it to me!"

He reached out for it again, only to have it snatched away in an instant again. He snarled at him and managed to grab his arm.

Struggling to reach the letter, which was now in Lee's other hand, he stuttered out a few irritated words. God, why did this man had to have such long arms? "Just… give… me… it…!"

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The boys stopped in their motions and turned their heads in direction of the office door right behind the desk. It was open, and the door jamb was covered by no other than Asuma. Damn it.

"Uh, nothing." They both let go of each other and Lee timidly handed over the note to Shikamaru.

"Really? Well then, I don't want to see any more of that! If you're gonna fight boys, then you'll have to go outside. We don't want to scare away customers, Chouza would be furious!"

He chuckled slightly when he turned around, leaving a pair of very relieved boys behind him. They glared over at each other for a second, sharing the horrific thought of instead having Chouza bust their little quarrel.

Shikamaru mumbled a "Thanks," to Lee before continuing his journey towards the kitchen. He had been sleeping nearly all day, and he was starving.

A radio was standing in the corner of the homely kitchen, playing out a soft tune that Shikamaru recognized. He hummed along with it as he picked out some bread for breakfast. Just as he was about to put the kettle with water for tea on the stove, the doors flung open and Tenten rushed in, forcefully placing a plate on the nearest counter.

"Ugh! That darn man! I just… damn it... oh hi, Shikamaru." She forced herself to a smile, but Shikamaru could see she was furious.

"What now? Mr Hyuga again?" the answer was pretty obvious to him, though he felt polite enough to ask. Tenten just groaned in frustration and sat down on a stool. He took that as a yes.

"Why don't you just confront him? Ask him what his problem with you is, ask him to stop."

"But… I don't know if I want it to stop." She gave him a puzzled expression which he mirrored. "Oh, whatever. How are you today?"

"Fine I guess." She nodded and gave him a little smile. She glanced over his breakfast as she took the kettle of the heat for him. "Wait, what's this?" she picked up the note.

"That?" he quickly snatched it back. "Nothing really."

"Oh, what's this now? Have you gotten a_… love letter,_ maybe?" she smiled widely at him and he could feel embarrassing heat spreading across his face.

"Eh… no?" he didn't even know himself. Probably not, but he still panicked when Tenten snatched it from his hands and ran to the far end of the kitchen. "Tenten, please…" he didn't even have the vitality to follow her. "Just give it back, Tenten."

"It's not fair!" she slowly paced over the floor back to him, reaching her left arm out giving him the letter back. "I told you about my love problems yesterday, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah. But can I read it first? I don't even know what's in there. Might as well be a bill or something…"

"As if," she said with a huff, but kept away when he carefully ripped the envelope open. Feeling Tenten's excited eyes on him and the letter, he just as cautiously pulled out a small note. It was neatly folded two times, and when he opened it he found a short message written just as neat as the folding.

"Read it aloud!" he scoffed, but did as she told him. No point in arguing.

"_Mr Shikamaru Nara, _

_I, Ino Yamanaka, went to Akimichi inn to see you, as proposed from you. However, you were not available, and if you wish to meet me again then be at the small café down the Westmount road around noon on the next Tuesday. You can't possibly miss it._

_Sincerely, Ino Yamanaka._

_PS: I found out your first name, so I thought I'd let you know mine. You're welcome." _

When he had finished reading, he felt slightly warm inside. He almost couldn't stop himself from smiling for some reason, when he remembered Tenten. He looked up and was met with a tremendous smile and a protracted squealing noise. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was so cute! Who is she? Where did you meet her? When? Has she been here? Why didn't I see her? Oh my god, Shikamaru, you _have_ to go see her!"

The words came towards him like a giant flood, and he had to back away a few steps. "Calm down, Ten! I'll tell you all some other day, but don't go nag on me about it, yeah?"

"Aww, okay then. I guess I'll better go back to my work." She smiled as she turned to grab a broomstick. "But you know, you really should go meet her. It could be your only ever chance in life."

Before Shikamaru could even begin to question her, she had disappeared from the room. He shook his head slightly, not really dwelling on her odd words before returning to his half-made breakfast. The letter had almost made him forget how hungry he really was. _Starving. _

-X-

It was early evening, the doors were open letting the warm summer breeze in along with a smell of clovers and smoke. It was a pleasant night, the restaurant was filled with laughing and drinking people, the piano was playing and in the open spot in the middle some were dancing. Shikamaru savoured the moment in a corner, watching with delight.

A new, recognizable song started playing and a few people joined in to sing and dance. It wasn't a pretty sight, but a joyful one. Even though he didn't sing himself, he let the familiar words flow through his body, through his head. Wondering for a brief moment where the heck Tenten was, she used to be the centre of the attention at nights like these. And what about their regular, Mr Hyuga? He dropped the thought as quick as it had popped up.

He felt a bit dizzy from the alcohol he had consumed earlier, but it wasn't enough to make him drunk. Just enough to take away the anxiety that had been clouding up inside him all afternoon. All because of that letter lying upstairs on his bedside table. Should he answer? Should he not? Should he go see her? Or shouldn't he? He couldn't quite come to an agreement with himself.

After another glass of wine he felt a very intense need for fresh air. He rose up from his seat, which was immediately taken of someone much more drunken than him, and steered his feet towards the front terrace.

It had gotten much darker outside, and a bit further away he saw the silhouettes of a couple making out, concealed by the shadows. Gross. He walked in the opposite direction until he stumbled over something on the steps leading up to the terrace. A cat maybe? He looked down, realising it had not been a cat nor a dog, but a boy. Or man, he wasn't quite sure how to view the person beneath him. He sure was never acting like a man. And he knew exactly who it was.

"Naruto! What have you gone and done now?" he bent down to help the man up, who looked barely conscious. He had various small wounds all over him, a blue eyes that looked a bit old and a bleeding lip. He also seemed to have drunken himself senseless. Once again.

He looked up, squinting his eyes to try to recognize the person helping him. He broke out in a big smile, missing one half of a tooth, when he saw who it was. "Shikamaaru! Do you remember me?"

"I wish I didn't," Shikamaru mumbled as he dragged Naruto towards the main entrance. Taking him through the restaurant would be too difficult and too much of a distraction. "Whaat are you doin? Where are you taking me, Shikamaaru?" Naruto slurred, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting you some help. You look like you need it."

Naruto's face suddenly went serious, as well as his voice. "But you'll bring Hinata, right? No one else?"

"Of course I will, you I always do," he carefully put him down on a chair in the reception, not sure if Naruto would really stay put or just fall of. Oh whatever, he'd soon be back anyway. "Just stay here, alright? I'll go get Hinata for you."

Naruto slurred something incoherent as Shikamaru went to the kitchen, where he thought he'd find Hinata.

Hinata wasn't much for big events like tonight. She was a quiet and timid girl, never saying much and always helping out. She was Shikamaru's adoptive sister, same age as him even if she looked much younger. She was also the only one allowed to help out Naruto in situations like these.

Nobody really knew why, it just was like that. Naruto wasn't living nor working at the inn, but he was good friend with most of the staff and most often came in drunk as hell and was taken care of out of pure empathy. In addition to that, he didn't want anyone else than Hinata to help him with his wounds, stitches etc. He never really gave any explanation to why, but Hinata didn't mind and as long as Naruto didn't make a fuss about it everyone was rather okay with having him there.

Shikamaru found her, very well, in the kitchen talking to Kurenai, their adoptive mother. Hinata's face gained a worried look as she noticed the expression on Shikamaru's face. "Something's wrong, Shikamaru?"

"Well, Naruto's sitting drunk as hell out in the reception and requires you to help him again. But other than, that nothing special."

She gasped. "Oh! I shall help him immediately!" she rushed out in the hallway, after excusing herself to Kurenai, and Shikamaru followed. He didn't know what condition Naruto was in, and was quite honestly slightly worried about Hinata.

Naruto was surprisingly still sitting on the chair, and lit up as Hinata approached him. "Hinataaa! You came to help me!"

"Of course I did, Naruto," she mumbled humbly as she took him gently by the arm and helped him up.

"Are you sure you'll be alright now, Hinata? I'm not sure about Naruto right now, what he might…"

"It is fine, Shikamaru, I can handle him. I know he'd never do anything." She smiled lightly at him before leading Naruto towards the staircase. "But thank you anyway."

Shikamaru stood silent at the base of the staircase before he could bring himself to move. Without even thinking where he headed, he ended up outside the old, worn out door to his room. Oh well, he was starting to get kind of tired anyway.

He fumbled with the handle before he stumbled in. Was he really that drunk? He couldn't possibly be, he thought, as he approached the bed and threw himself at it. In the corner of his eye he spotted the letter that had been dwelling in his mind all afternoon, shining bright white in the moonlight streaming in through the window, and he immediately sharpened up. He sat up slowly, reaching out for the letter and bringing it closer. He wasn't sure if it was to read it once again, he had already read it at least a hundred times. Still he couldn't get over the amazement and unease he felt when reading and touching the neatly written down words. He breathed out slowly, not realising he had held in a breath, and tried to think radically.

Should he listen to his mind or his heart? Most obvious his mind, since that was probably the only sensible part of him. But his mind was filled with concern and made-up motives and scenarios.

_Why_ would a girl like her, a girl from the upper class, want to meet a boy from the slum like him? There was nothing very decent in Shikamaru Nara, _that_ he was aware of. His messy background made it even worse for him to try to fit in to the norm, so he had stopped trying a long time ago. Just for example, he had never worn a suit in his entire life and he was not sure how to do a tie or a bowtie. His hair was too long, his manners too bad and his appearance too shabby. He couldn't possibly try to fit into her world. He was everything that she wasn't. Miss Yamanaka. _Ino. _He tasted the delicate name on his tongue. He did not know her, but he could tell even from miles' distance how perfectly flawless she was. Her request to meet him in the letter did not seem logical. Did not seem real at all. Was it all just some trick?

He read the letter once again, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Sure enough, he had suggested the meeting but he had _never_ expected a positive reply. Maybe he _should _show up at the meeting, but take her away to another place than the one she suggested? Take her somewhere she'd never been, so he couldn't possibly risk getting humiliated. Take her away from the town centre, her home grounds. He tried to think if he even knew of such places. Well, of course there was the inn, but it was far too risky bringing her here. Everyone would go mad and then he'd hear about it for _weeks_. He had to think this through, thoroughly. He laid down more comfortably on the bed, staring up the ceiling trying to think of possibilities. He felt exhaustion creeping upon him, trying to fight it, but before he knew it he had fallen in deep, dreamless sleep. Soothing, less troublesome.

-X-

"God, why the heck are there so many people here _now_? Is something special going on, or what?"

"It's probably some meet up for rich, fancy people. Just look at them, they wear clothing more expensive than this house the lot of them! Darn pompous bastards."

"Don't be rude now, Kiba. Go back to your work instead, it's sure going to be filthy in here if you talk all the time instead of sweeping the floors!"

Lee was standing next to Shino behind the counter on which Kiba was leaning on. At Chouza's words, appearing from the study behind the reception he jumped up from the spot and sulkily grabbed the broom again. Shikamaru was cleaning the front windows, overhearing the conversation going on behind him about the twenty or so people who just arrived to the inn. They had all left to their rooms, luckily, but Shikamaru was still anxious Kiba's words would be audible through the ceilings. They really needed these extra money right now, the house was literally falling apart again and lots of mending was needed.

He wasn't quite sure what exactly Kiba was doing in the reception anyway, since his assignment for the moment really was to sweep the floor in the dining. He finished off his work on the windows and gathered up his equipment. Kiba was still sweeping the reception's floor, stealing glares to the persons behind the desk but not daring to speak up again. Shikamaru guessed the continuous presence of Chouza in the next room was the main reason for Kiba's unusual silence.

"Eh, as long as they behave and give us their rent I think we'll be good," stated Shikamaru, gained a nod in assent from Lee and where after he left for the broom closet to put away the cleaning supplies. Finally he could have some time over to rest, this had been the busiest Monday yet. He decided on going cloud gazing.

This oddly satisfying habit of his had been going on forever. He didn't even remember how or when it had started, but the act always made him feel calm, languid. He waved a blunt goodbye to Hinata clearing off the tables in the diner before leaving the house. He stuck his hands down his pockets, strolling leisurely down the hurried cobblestone street. It was Monday, one of the sales days, and everywhere jostled stands filled with people bawling out to buy their goods. Shikamaru sauntered by, seemingly uncaring about the sounds and sights of the town. He was used to this, having grown up in these streets. It was the only part of his childhood that he could recall, the only part he only ever wanted to recall.

He headed towards one of his favourite places, the old maple tree on the hill not far outside town, though it was far enough to close out the alarming sounds of the city. He often came there to think, to sleep, and to contemplate. He had never told anyone about this place, it was his secret hideaway. Almost there, on the narrow gravel road, a thought hit him. Maybe he could bring her _there_?

Or would it be too private? It was after all, as he regarded it, _his _tree. What if she liked the place so much she started visiting it on her own? He drooped down on the grass, leaning against the worn-out bark of the tree. His so-called genius mind started working out a plan for tomorrow, for tomorrow was after all _that _Tuesday mentioned in the letter. Pushing away anxiety and nervousness, he closed his eyes and embraced the soothing atmosphere.

However this did not work out very well, so he gave up. He was too overstrained in his thoughts to get any rest at all.

A green, slightly tattered leaf fell from the tree, dropping gradually in the air until it landed on his folded legs. He picked it up, held it against the sun, letting the light filter through. It couldn't be this difficult, really. It must be easier than he made it to be, she was after all just a person. And he didn't even know her. He would just have to handle the peril of meeting her at the suggested place, what's the worst that could happen anyway? He could take her here some other time.

He gazed up at the clouds, clearing his mind, particularly from the tiny voice whispering to him, that what if there isn't going to be 'some other time'?

-X-

He woke with a jolt at the sound of a cart being pulled leisurely down at the gravel road below him. He shook the fatigue of his head and looked around him. The sun stood high up in the sky, and his clothes were wrinkly and his pants slightly dirty. He stood up quickly, peering down at the road. The cart was on its way towards the city, and almost too far to catch up with. He took his one chance and ran frantically down the hill towards it.

"Hey there, please stop!"

He tripped over his own feet and rose again quickly, swearing and grunting in exasperation. How on earth could he have been so stupid to fall asleep by his tree _now _at _this _day? He hoped and prayed to god or whoever listened he wasn't too late to his meet up with Miss Yamanaka. Luckily the farmer operating the cart slowed down slightly to let him jump on and courteously refused to accept the few coins Shikamaru offered as an appreciation.

He breathed out relieved, trying to brush the dust from his clothes and adjusting his narrow, black suspenders. Running a nervous hand through his hair, wondering if he looked even close to being respectable. He tied his as usual messy hair back into the ponytail he always wore. His shirt wasn't entirely white anymore, and he had grass stains on his knees from tripping back there, but he tried to look past it. After all, didn't she wish to meet him and not his clothes? He wasn't truly convincing himself, but he could at least try.

The cart were closing in on the town, and Shikamaru kept a look out for the street he was supposed to find. _Westmount road_… something about it felt oddly familiar. He spotted the street sign about thirty metres or so beforehand, politely thanked the farmer again for his courtesy, and made a jump down onto the road which could only be described as everything but smooth. He rose up, ignoring some drunks' deplorable laughter, and turned round the corner to find the road he looked for. There was a clock on the wall on his left, above the town library, showing him there was still time and that in fact he was rather early.

He found the small café at the end of the road, or at least he hoped he did, and took seat at an empty table at the near empty outdoor dining area. Resting his still weary head on his hands, he observed people as they walked by. Most of them looked rather wealthy, but some assembled his appearance. It made him feel rather rejoiced, and he almost brought himself to smile when a small, melodic voice, appearing from nowhere, interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but are you sir by any chance Shikamaru Nara?"

-X-


End file.
